Alles Anders
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Die Filme von Peter Jackson waren ein riesen Erfolg, doch vieles war so anders, als in den Büchern. Hier ein paar Gedanken der "Betroffenen" dazu.


Diese Geschichte entstand, nachdem ein paar Leute im Forum diskutiert hatte, was alles im Film anders/schlecht umgesetzt wurde. Ich bin zwar der Meinung, das Legolas' Problem hier nicht wirklich schlimm ist, aber es ist schließlich ne Parody. Ich hoffe, ihr alle kennt die Bilder vom angeblichen Glorfindel, dem pickligen Teenager.   
Ich denke die jenigen von Euch, die beim Film so ihre Schwieigkeiten hatten, werden sich hier amüsieren... die anderen vielleicht auch g Also lest einfach selbst.  
  
Ein leises Seufzen drang aus Legolas Kehle, als er zum wiederholten Male in den Spiegel blickte.  
"Aber..." Er seufzte wieder und zog die dunklen Augenbrauen zusammen, die über seinen blauen Augen thronten.   
"Nein, also, wirklich", sagte er und beugte sich ein wenig vor, um seinem Spiegelbild näher zu kommen, als ob er erwartete, dass der Anblick dann ein anderer wäre. Vielleicht war es nur eine Illusion, ein unglückliches Zusammentreffen verschiedenster Faktoren. Vielleicht war das Licht im Raum zu hell, oder der Spiegel mit einem unsichtbaren Farbfilter überzogen...   
Doch der Anblick änderte sich auch dann nicht, als Legolas hübsche Nase beinahe an der silbrigen Oberfläche des Spiegels klebte.   
"Wirklich, also nein", sagte er und seufzte erneut, diesmal ein wenig verzweifelter als zuvor.   
"Aber, ich dachte doch immer, dass..." Er verstummte und blickte erneut sein Spiegelbild an, die Augen dabei fest zusammenkneifend.   
"Also wirklich, nein!" Er schüttelte ratlos sein blondes Haupt. Ja, BLOND! Er war blond! Nicht dunkelhaarig, sonder BLOND! Wie konnte das nur möglich sein? Vielleicht träumte er... oder etwas war doch nicht mit dem Spiegel in Ordnung.   
"Du könntest sie färben", hörte er plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme hinter sich, und erblickte kurz darauf hin Arwen im Spiegel. Er drehte sich um, und sah, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
"Sie sind blau. Sie sollten grau sein!"  
"Also nein, wirklich!" antwortete Legolas und legte tröstend eine Hand auf Arwens Schulter.   
In diesem Moment kam jemand schreiend ins Zimmer gelaufen.  
"Nein! Oh weh oh weh! Ich sehe aus wie ein 15jähriges Mädchen," schrie ein ebenfalls blonder Elb.  
"Wirklich, nein also, Glorfindel", sagte Legolas und schüttelte wieder sein blondes Haupt.   
"Und ich habe einen Pickel am Kinn", fügte der stolze Barog-Töter hinzu.   
"Wie soll mich denn jetzt jemand ernst nehmen? Die Nazgul werden lachend vom Pferd fallen, wenn sie mich sehen!"  
Arwen blickte ihn aus ihren blauen Augen mitleidig an. "Du Ärmster!"  
In diesem Moment kam eine weitere Gestalt ins Zimmer gelaufen.  
"Seht mich an! Ich bin alt!" sagte der dunkelhaarige Elb verzweifelt.   
"Aber Ada, wie ist das möglich?" fragte Arwen. Ihre blauen Augen glitzerten vor Tränen.  
"Nein, wirklich, also!" gab Legolas von sich und lies sein blondes Haar schwingen, als sein Kopf sich schüttelnder Weise hin und her bewegte.   
"Doch! Seht mich an, ich sehe aus wie ein überreifer Mensch!" Elronds ohnehin schon hängenden Mundwinkel zogen sich noch weiter nach unten, und seine Unterlippe bebte.  
In diesem Augenblick kam Gandalf hinein gelaufen.  
"Hach, ich sehe gut aus", sagte er fröhlich, und alle musterten ihn verwirrt.   
"Eeh... na ja, was man von euch nicht sagen kann", fügte er hinzu und kicherte.   
"Ach ja, ich habe neue Informationen über Sauron. Er sieht jetzt aus wie ein gigantischer Leuchtturm mit einem riesigen Scheinwerferauge darauf."  
Elrond runzelte die ohnehin schon faltige Stirn. "Nun, das könnte ein sehr kluger Zug gewesen sein, denn diese Erscheinung mag auf manche sehr irritierend wirken."  
"So wie ich auf die Nazgul?" fragte Glorfindel, und Elrond nickte.   
Legolas schüttelte sein immer noch blondes Haupt - diesmal etwas leichter. Er verstand nicht so ganz.  
"Was...?"  
Elronds Stirn wurde immer faltiger. "Na überleg doch mal!"  
Stille.   
Schweigen.  
Und noch mehr Kopfschütteln.  
"Ah!" stieß Legolas plötzlich aus. "Ein Ablenkungsmanöver!"   
  
ENDE   
  
Und wie hats euch gefallen?


End file.
